


Let me Give You A Ride

by sarpndo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed - Syndicate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Motorcycles, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarpndo/pseuds/sarpndo
Summary: Jacob Frye is a motorcyclist. He's hot. Georgie needs a ride to class.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Let me Give You A Ride

Georgie glanced up from her laptop as the door jangled, the door opening on the rain outside. A man clad in leather gear stepped in, pulling off his helmet, water running down his clothing and dripping from his motorcyle helmet as he pulled the helmet off, revealing dark hair, mussed and slightly damp. He had a rough five o'clock shadow and a scar across one eyebrow.  
  
Georgie realized she was staring when his gaze met hers. He winked and she felt her ears heat, dropping her gaze back to her laptop.  
  
A few minutes later, heavy footfalls approached her booth.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
Georgie looked up to see the motorcyclist smirking down at her. His voice was warm and deep.  
  
She blinked, then swallowed, glancing around the cafe. It was busy, and there were actually very few open seats. "Oh, uh," she shifted her laptop closer to her edge of the table and gestured at the open seat. "Go ahead."  
  
"What'cha workin' on? asked the motorcyclist, unzipping his jacket to expose more skin than she had been expecting to see, as he wore a v-neck underneath.  
  
Georgie swallowed and focused on her laptop. "Schoolwork."  
  
"You're in university?"  
  
Georgie nodded stiffly, reaching for her cup.  
  
"Your tea," said the waitress and Georgie glanced up to see Jacob flash a wink and brilliant smile at the waitress as he accepted his drink.  
  
She felt her heart thump and dropped her gaze again.  
  
"So, I didn't catch your name," said the motorcyclist.  
> It took Georgie a moment to realize he was talking to her. "Georgiana, but most people call me Georgie."  
  
He grinned, and she felt her cheeks growing warm from the brilliance of it. "Jacob Frye," he said, like it was a name everybody already knew.  
  
Georgie bit her lip. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Frye."  
  
Jacob winced. "Jacob, please. Mr. Frye makes me sound like an old man."  
  
Georgie nodded, then glanced at the clock. "Shit! I have to go or I'll be late for class!"  
  
"Let me give you a ride. It's no good if you get soaked."  
  
Georgie hesitated. She had _only_ met him a few minutes ago.  
  
Jacob stood. "Come on, then. It's perfectly safe."  
  
Gerogie hesitated another moment, then quickly packed up her laptop and followed Jacob outside. It was still pouring and she pulled her hood up.  
  
"Nah, leave that off. The helmet won't fit as well with that up."  
  
"You have an extra helmet?"  
  
Jacob grinned. "What kind of person would I be if I offered to give a pretty girl a ride without an extra helmet?"  
  
Georgie wasn't sure what to say to that so shrugged.  
  
Jacob winked at her. "Wait here a moment," he said and pulled his helmet on, stepping into the rain.  
  
He returned on his motorcycle, a sleek piece in green that Georgie thought would be even cooler if she knew anything about motorcycles. The only identifiable feature was the silver _Triumph _inscribed on the frame, just in front of Jacob's leg. She looked up at him, flushing.  
  
He handed her a helmet, and she pulled it onto her head before awkwardly climbing onto the seat behind Jacob.  
  
"Hang on!" he called, muffled through the rain and double helmets and she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing against his back.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Georgie told him the building and they were off.  
  
Despite the rain, Jacob drove fast, weaving between the traffic and racing across the slick tarmac. It was exhilarating, and more than a little terrifying. He was definitely going much faster than the speed limit and some of his turns nearly had them horizontal.  
  
They arrived at her class with no incident, though her heart was pounding in her ears.  
  
Jacob helped her off the bike and she pulled off her helmet, grimacing as her hair fell into her face. "That was…"  
  
"Fun, right?" said Jacob, helmet under his arm.  
  
It startled a laugh out of Georgie. "You're a madman."  
  
He grinned and then handed her a strip of paper. "Gimme a call when you get out of class. I'll take you home."  
  
He winked and put his helmet back on. He climbed onto the bike and raced away.  
  
Georgie stared at the paper in her hand. "That…" she shook her head, smiling ruefully. She had a class to get to, but she added the number to her phone.__


End file.
